1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to surgical methods and apparatuses for performing surgical ventricular repair endoscopically or through a minimally invasive incision.
2. Description of the Related Art
The function of a heart in an animal is primarily to deliver life-supporting oxygenated blood to tissue throughout the body. This function is accomplished in four stages, each relating to a particular chamber of the heart. Initially deoxygenated blood is received in the right auricle of the heart. This deoxygenated blood is pumped by the right ventricle of the heart to the lungs where the blood is oxygenated. The oxygenated blood is initially received in the left auricle of the heart and ultimately pumped by the left ventricle of the heart throughout the body. It can be seen that the left ventricular chamber of the heart is of particular importance in this process as it is relied upon to pump the oxygenated blood initially through a mitral valve into and ultimately throughout the entire vascular system.
The shape and volume of the normal heart are of particular interest as they combine to dramatically affect the way that the blood is pumped. The left ventricle which is the primary pumping chamber, is somewhat elliptical, conical or apical in shape in that it is longer, long axis longest portion from aortic valve to apex, than it is wide, short axis widest portion from ventricle wall to septum, and descends from a base with a decreasing cross-sectional circumference, to a point or apex. The left ventricle is further defined by a lateral ventricle wall and a septum, which extends between the auricles and the ventricles.
Two types of motion accomplish the pumping of the blood from the left ventricle. One of these motions is a simple squeezing motion, which occurs between the lateral wall and the septum. The squeezing motion occurs as a result of a thickening of the muscle fibers in the myocardium. This compresses the blood in the ventricle chamber and ejects it into the body. The thickening changes between diastole and systole. This is seen easily by echocardiogram, PET and MRI imaging and can be routinely measured.
The other type of motion is a twisting or writhing motion, which begins at the apex and rises toward the base. The rising writhing motion occurs because the heart muscle fibers run in a circular or spiral direction around the heart. When these fibers constrict they cause the heart to twist initially at the small area of the apex, but progressively and ultimately to the wide area of the base. These squeezing and twisting motions are equally important, as they are each responsible for moving approximately one-half of the blood pumped. The contractility or stiffness of these fibers are major determinants in how well the ventricle pumps.
The amount of blood pumped from the left ventricle divided by the amount of blood available to be pumped is referred to as the ejection fraction of the heart. Generally, a healthier heart has a higher ejection fraction. A normal heart, for example may have a total volume of one hundred milliliters and an ejection fraction of sixty percent. Under these circumstances, 60 milliliters of blood are pumped with each beat of the heart. It is this volume in the normal heart of this example that is pumped with each beat to provide nutrients including oxygen to the muscles and other tissues of the body.
Realizing that the heart is part of the body tissue, and the heart muscle also requires oxygenated blood, it can be appreciated that the normal function of the heart is greatly upset by clotting or closure of the coronary arteries. When the coronary arteries are blocked, an associate portion of the heart muscle becomes oxygen-starved and begins to die. This is clinically referred to as a heart attack. Ischemic cardiomyopathy typically occurs as the rest of the heart dilates in an attempt to maintain the heart's output to the body.
As the ischemia progresses through its various stages, the affected myocardium dies losing its ability to contribute to the pumping action of the heart. The ischemic muscle is no longer capable of contracting so it cannot contribute to either squeezing or twisting motion required to pump blood. This non-contracting tissue is said to be akinetic. In severe cases the akinetic tissue, which is not capable of contracting, is in fact elastic so that blood pressure tends to develop a bulge or expansion of the chamber. This muscle tissue is not only akinetic, in that it does not contribute to the pumping function, but it is in fact dyskinetic, in that it detracts from the pumping function. This is particularly detrimental to the limited pumping action available, as the heart loses even more of its energy to pumping the bulge instead of the blood.
The body seems to realize that with a reduced pumping capacity, the ejection fraction of the heart is automatically reduced. For example, the ejection fraction may drop from a normal sixty percent to perhaps twenty-percent. Realizing that the body still requires the same volume of blood for oxygen and nutrition, the body causes its heart to dilate or enlarge in size so that the smaller ejection fraction pumps about the same amount of blood. As noted, a normal heart with a blood capacity of seventy milliliters and an ejection fraction of sixty percent would pump approximately 42 milliliters per beat. The body seems to appreciate that this same volume per beat can be maintained by an ejection fraction of only thirty-percent if the ventricle enlarges to a capacity of 140 milliliters. This increase in volume, commonly referred to as “remodeling”, not only changes the volume of the left ventricle, but also its shape. The heart becomes greatly enlarged and the left ventricle becomes more spherical in shape losing its apex.
On the level of the muscle fibers, it has been noted that dilation of the heart causes the fibers to reorient themselves so that they are directed away from the inner heart chamber containing the blood. As a consequence, the fibers are poorly oriented to accomplish even the squeezing action, as the lines of force become less perpendicular to the heart wall. This change in fiber orientation occurs as the heart dilates and moves from its normal elliptical shape to its dilated spherical shape. The spherical shape further reduces pumping efficiency since the fibers which normally encircle the apex facilitate writhing are changed to a more flattened formation as a result of these spherical configurations.
Of course, this change in architecture has a dramatic effect on wall thickness, radius, and stress on the heart wall. In particular, it will be noted that absent the normal conical shape, the twisting motion at the apex, which can account for as much as one half of the pumping action, is lost. As a consequence, the more spherical architecture must rely almost totally on the lateral squeezing action to pump blood. This lateral squeezing action is inefficient and very different from the more efficient twisting action of the heart.
Although the dilated heart may be capable of sustaining life, it is significantly stressed and rapidly approaches a stage where it can no longer pump blood effectively. In this stage, commonly referred to as congestive heart failure, the heart becomes distended and is generally incapable of pumping blood returning from the lungs. This further results in lung congestion and fatigue. Congestive heart failure is a major cause of death and disability in the United States where approximately 400,000 cases occur annually.
What is needed therefore is a reliable method and apparatus to allow a surgeon to perform surgical ventricular repair, preferably without having to do a full sternotomy and/or make large incisions in the chest. Additionally, such methods could be performed on a beating heart eliminating the need for lengthy full bypass circuit runs.